Secret Rooms
A Secret Room is a room that is hidden via the map or a room that only certain penguins can access. For a room on the Map, no subtitle is available when hovering the mouse over its proximity area. However, people will usually know if they are hovering over a secret room if their cursor changes to a pointing finger. Since the Map update, the Iceberg remains the only secret room available via the map. There are other secret rooms that aren't on the map. List of Secret Rooms * Iceberg (Access by Map) * Agent HQ (Access by Spy Phone, Secret Agents only) * Command Room (Access by the Agent HQ, EPF Agents only) * Ninja Hideout (Access by the Dojo Courtyard, Ninjas only) * Box Dimension (Access by Portal Box) * Fire Dojo (Access by Ninja Hideout, Member Ninjas only, Amulet needed) Iceberg's Secret room status The Iceberg is a secret room because a subtitle is not available when hovering over it. However, it is very populated and so much is known about it that people are puzzled over it being referred to as a hidden room. The Iceberg also has the game of Aqua Grabber on it and in some festivals there is a firework display. About the Secret Rooms * The Iceberg is a small island near Club Penguin Island. Penguins have been trying to tip the Iceberg for a while. This is the only secret room accessible via the Map. * The HQ is a room that only Secret Agents can access. You can solve missions here. * The Command Room is a room that only Elitists can access. To become an Elitist, you must buy Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force for the Nintendo DS or upload coins to your account. * The Ninja Hideout is a room that only Ninjas can access. There is a whole catalog for Ninjas that is located here. To see how to become a Ninja, click here. Area of Secret Rooms available through the Map * Iceberg ** Easily visible as an iceberg close to the mainland in the upper-right hand side of the Map. Former Secret Rooms *The Mine Shack is a room that was secret until the release of the brand new Map. Before then, a subtitle was not visible while hovering over it. *The Dojo is a room hidden in deep in the mountains. It was secret until the the release of the new Map. Before then, a subtitle was not available when hovering over it, and a picture of the location was not there, either, making it one of the most secret rooms. Trivia *Since the Map update and post-Halloween, the Dojo became a normal room. So many people knew about it and it was featured on the map as well. However the change of status came as no surprise, because Club Penguin needed lots of penguins to "Dig Out The Dojo". *Yet again, like the Dojo, surprisingly the Mine Shack became non-secret. *The most secret room is the Box Dimension. *Most of the new penguins didn't know the secret Crow's Nest room. *In Elite Penguin Force, the Dojo is kept as secret. *The Iceberg is accessible through your Spy Phone, despite being a secret room. See also *Changing Rooms *Secret Agent *Secret Agent HQ Category:Places Category:Club Penguin